RPlog:Academic Pursuits
Courtyard - University of Corellia - Coronet City You enter the University's main courtyard. This sprawling campus ranges along the outskirts of the city to the south. Here, however, is the central nexus. A large open park is surrounded by administrative offices, the student hub, department buildings, and the various schools of thought. In the center is a giant fountain done in a classic art style. It illustrates an ancient myth of how the Gods and Goddesses carried the worlds of Corell across the galaxies to bring them here. Water arches in patterns of comets and galaxies. Pure white stone figures carry the worlds upon their fingertips and shoulders, dancing through the stars. White stone benches circle the rim of the fountain, which is large enough to wade in. The lawns are immaculately maintained despite the high amount of traffic and students lounging or playing thereupon. The field is scattered with tall impressive trees, offering sweet shade and branches to climb upon. Students, staff, and the public alike tend to gather here, missing readily. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Sinjon_Teague -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- all leads to Main Lecture Hall - University of Corellia - Coronet City. eteor Way leads to Homeport Lane - Coronet City. Stepping from the Main Administrative Building, Paul heads into the open courtyard, an unhappy but not surprised scowl darkening his features. _Well, that was helpful_ he muses in annoyance, shaking his head. Of course he knew that they wouldn't have those records. Too old. Too department oriented. Did you check with that department head? Maybe they still have them filed in their basement. "Great," he snarls lightly, his hazel eyes shifting toward the building that houses the Department of History and Xenoarcheaology. "Bloody wonderful ...." Wandering down one of the great tree lined pathways filled with eager students, Sinjon's head bobbing along stands out among the throngs of students. He seems to be carrying some sort of campus guide and is trying to puzzle out directions to some building. He pauses, an island of solitude among the chaotic ebb and flow of students who are jockeying for position on the walkways. Sinjon stands in a patch of sunlight scratching his head momentarily before continuing. Caught in his own thoughts, and used to the fact that the University is filled with students, visitors, and beings from all around the galaxy, Paul passes by Sinjon without even noticing the Horansi ... no small feat. Already his gaze is narrowed inward, considering options available to him ... them. Jessa could see if she could approach the old man, Paul could try to gain access through a lesser personnel .... or he could always just break into the place. Turning his head once again he considers the building thoroughly, eyes narrowing in speculative thought. _Been awhile since I've broken into anything ...._ _Now lets see, turn right, head down a ways, grey blue building...There's that bookseller..should be the...*WAIT*_ Sinjon promptly stops causing the young woman who was following him to run right into his back with a small thud and promptly sending papers, books, and other assorted study material flying. "Thanks a lot pal!" says the petite brunette. "I am quite sorry Miss! I should pay more attention to things but I am a visitor to the University and I am having problems finding my way." He gestures with his floppy map. He offers her a large paw up and once she is on her feet he begins to pick up her books and rescue the floating papers. The familiar throaty purring voice breaks through the Corellian's personal fog, and turning slowly, he notes the Horansi picking up papers and books of what appears to be a graduate student who is not only in a bad mood, but it looks like a hurry as well. As the large feline crouches by her stuff, she stands there fuming and glancing at her chrono, one foot tapping out her irritation. There is the brief gallant moment where he considers offering his help. It fades. There is something rather amusing about the tiny woman practically stamping her feet in annoyance while the giant predator crouches at her feet in apology, fumbling with her belonging. The Corellian's mouth curls in an amused smirk. "I am truly sorry Miss." rumbles the Horansi. "Look pal, I don't care for your excuses and you have made me late." proclaims the young woman who quickly plucks the books from the Horansi's paws with obvious disgust. "Thanks for nothin'" she says as she grabs the last text from Sinjon and turns on her heels heading rather quickly for the next building. Sinjon tries to say something to the back of the retreating woman but the words seem to not issue forth leaving him looking like a beached whale gasping for breath. "Hmm... never seen such rude behavior from people of learning!" he mutters to himself before trying to find his map. Laughing richly, Paul shakes his head, walking toward the astonished Horansi. "I'm afraid you'll find that she isn't getting her degree in Manners, my friend. It is a sad fact that many students enjoy only the possession of knowledge and it's subsequent benefits ... not the pursuit and attainment of said knowledge like you and I." Paul's eyes watch the girl's back for a moment as she huffily makes her way across the yard ... determined not to run, but walking -mighty- fast. "Besides, she's a med student ... they're always stressed out." Laughing with the Corellian Sinjon nods his head in agreement, "I would have to say so! Well meet Mr. Nighman!" A large paw is offered to the Corellian. "You are just the person I am looking for!" Sinjon_Teague looks at you for a moment. Taking the large paw readily, Paul shakes it gladly, his smile warm and genuinely pleased and surprised to see the Horansi. "Please," he notes, "just Paul. No one calls me "Mr. Nighman" ... least not for long. Not if I can help it." Cocking his head curiously, brows wing down in question as he probes lightly, "Looking for -me-? Really? What made you come to Corellia? I don't recall mentioning that this was my destination when last we spoke?" "Sorry. Paul... a force of habit from many years." says the slightly embarrassed Sinjon as he shakes Paul's hand. "Well I knew that your father was a professor here at the University and he might know your whereabouts so it was a very chance meeting to find you here!" If there is a flicker of displeasure in the Corellian's eyes, it is short-lived ... perhaps merely a trick of the light. "Yes, it is quite the chance. I rarely come to Corellia any more, and almost never to the University. As for ... Professor Nighman, well he would not have been able to offer you any assistance I'm afraid," he informs Sinjon. Shrugging, he turns, inclining his head toward the fountain before moving along the pathway. "As it is, I was only going to stop off her briefly to deposit my shipment and leave ... but I'm helping out a friend, so I'll be here for a few days I should imagine." Brows raise again though as Paul presses, "If I may be so, well bold .... why were you looking specifically for me?" "Oh! Sorry! I was looking to procure a book on Ithor from you since, as you pointed out, it was quite inadequate. Since I was able to find a way to get here from Calamari I figured I would try and find out your whereabouts." Sinjon smiles toothily at Paul. "I hope I am not keeping you from anything or your friend because if I am I will be about my business..." "No, that's alright," Paul assures the furry feline, a touch relieved that it was something so minor that would send the cat looking for him. "Jessa is off on her own devices this morning ... I just figured I'd do some preliminary checking for her. We're going to meet later today back at the Coronet, other than that I'm a free man," he comments wryly. Reaching the fountain, Paul settles himself along it's perimeter edge comfortably for a moment, his eyes scanning the building surrounding the courtyard. Taking a seat next to the Corellian Sinjon settles himself. "Ah, a woman friend?" smiles the Horansi. "Is she that woman you were having business, ah, problems with on KOS?", Sinjon chuckles. "Jessa?!" Paul snorts, his eyes going slightly warmer with affection. "No ... no not at all," he assures the Horansi with a smile. "I managed to convince that, ah, woman, that I wasn't her type," he smirks, leaning back on his palms. Chuckling to himself mostly Sinjon says, "I had figured that you had escaped her 'attentions' since you were freely roaming about. So tell me about this Jessa, it would not happen to be that blond at the bar who was staring rather, er, intently at you would it?" There is perhaps a slight blush that touches upon Paul's high cheekbones, but he shakes his head, correcting mildly, "No, that's Ariana ... a disturbing woman of a different ilk. Jessa ... well Jessa and you would probably have a lot in common. She works for the New Republic, runs the SupportOps base on Yavin ... " and there is a knowing smile as he adds, "and she's a Jedi too." Glancing over at Sinjon, Paul smirks a touch self-derisively. "Y'know, for a man who used to think it was all alot of hocus pocus, I sure seem to be surrounded by your type this past year." "Ahhh! I apologize, she seemed very, intent on you that was all." he shrugs his shoulders. "Oh? Another Jedi? I was actually just recently on Calamari looking for Luke Skywalker to speak with him but I could not seem to meet up with him", he sighs but a smile returns "Hocus pocus? Is it a trait of Corellians to discount the Force? Every Corellian I have met has been either afraid of it or does not believe it exists." he chuckles. That simple comment strikes chords on both counts within this particular Corellian, Paul biting his tongue in surprise and displeasure. "Well, you have to agree that there are not many of you around ... I have had both the honor and the misfortune to have been corrected in my mistaken assumptions," he comments somewhat cryptically. "Yeah, Jessalyn is a Jedi ... Luke in fact discovered the fact and trained her ... or was training her. He's rather a hard man to find at times, as you've already discovered." Eyebrows scrunched Sinjon thinks for a moment before his eyes widen, "Oh! It was not meant as a broad judgment on your people but rather a musing to myself." _Great! Now I have made *this* gentleman upset_ thinks the Horansi scholar. "The reasons behind that statement are because I had ran into Han Solo and he had a very unhealthy attitude towards the Force. Then on the streets of Calamari I ran into a young Corellian woman who seemed to be skittish of me being a Jedi and you who admitted you used to think it all 'hocus-pocus'! It just seems to me that most of the Corellians I have met have a.. strange reaction to the Force. I apologize if I have offended you, it was not my intention." Sinjon bows low to the Corellian. Taken aback by Sinjon's dramatic reaction to his personal displeasure, Paul reaches over with one hand, as if to clasp the feline's shoulder before rethinking the gesture as being perhaps too familiar or completely unfamiliar. Letting it drop, Paul mutters roughly, "No apology needed, really. I didn't think you were making a general statement." Offering the Horansi a friendly reassuring smile, Paul notes, "Well you'll find meeting Jessalyn refreshing ... she -is- a Corellian, so she will break your little chain there." Sinjon_Teague grins a bit sheepishly, "Thank you Paul, I honestly did not mean offense." He clasps his paw to Paul's shoulder, completing the gesture that the Corellians started. "Is she?! Excellent! You sound.. quite pleased with her. Have you been traveling with her long?" Noting the gesture, Paul matches it to reassure once again, as well as reinforce the bond with this new acquaintance of his. Perhaps some day they'll be friends. Anything is possible. Dropping his hand back behind his back to lean against, Paul smiles brightly and nods. "I am quite ... "pleased" with her," he agrees. "We met quite some time ago on Palanhi ... but it's been months since I've seen her. I stopped off at Yavin on the way here, to keep a promise and have some repairs effected on the ship I'm using these days ... and well, we've been getting reacquainted," he rumbles contentedly. "Sounds wonderful! I always enjoy reaffirming friendships." smiles the ebon Horansi. "So you have been busy since the last time we met? I have been traveling a bit myself. I spent a week on Calamari waiting for Mr. Skywalker and enjoying the sites. Since he did not seem to be coming back anytime soon I decided to search you out and see what you had on Ithor and maybe to get a good look at that book on Mandalore." "I've been to Yavin and now here," Paul replies in amusement at Sinjon's enthusiasm. "It took, ahem, a little longer to fix my hyperdrive than was expected," he murmurs, eyes gleaming with some personal joke. "So I guess you could say that things have been on the quiet side, but anything but boring." Sitting upright, Paul draws his legs up to him. "As for the books ... feel free to look through the Mandalorian text whenever you like ... I can translate as needed." He does an impressive job of keeping the shadow from his features and the burr from his voice. "As for the Ithorian text, you'll have to try to get your own copy. Mine is kind of, well, lost I guess you could say." _Least I -hope- it's lost and not destroyed_ he frets inwardly. "I can point you to a used dealer in town ... he might have a spare copy." Sinjon_Teague nods his head, "Excellent! Do you still have that particular text? The one with the dragonserpent, iron cat and the phoenix? When I was pawing through it I noticed some interesting ideas and thoughts. I heard rumors that there were Force artifacts there, and I thought it would be interesting to see what I could find. I went through all the resources I could find on Caspar so that is why I was interested in finding your resources." He gives a friendly smile "So where did you lose that Ithorian text?" Sinjon asks with a puzzled expression. _That is strange.. this man honors books as well as I do probably even better...Hmmmmmm!_ Eyes frowning slightly, Paul murmurs, "I didn't think you spoke or read Mandalorian ....," his voice tingeing slightly with suspicion as the implications that he -does- conflict with what he told Paul back on Kichnar. Then, in very firm notes he notes, "There are no Force artifacts on Mandalore." There is a brief realization that that is actually something of a lie, but the one thing left just isn't really the same. There is perhaps a touch of horror that rims the Corellian's hazel gaze, escaping past the barriers of his control fractionally, but he looks away before it can betray him. "As for the book," he notes in a more normal tone, "well, its a rather long and complicated story." "I do not but my Master Durell did and had conveyed to me stories that he had heard from his master. Durell has been around for quite a while, he might have fought in the Wars but he would not speak to me of it. I was merely hoping to find some information to support his stories, nothing more I assure you." claims the Horansi. "I have all day to listen if you do as well.. please do relate if I am not prying too much", Sinjon smiles warmly at Paul despite his rather stand offish reaction. For a moment Paul thinks that Sinjon is referring to Mandalore and his adventures there ... or at least the contents of the journal. An icy dread creeps along his spine for a moment before he blinks ... realizing that that is -not- what he is talking about. Ithor book ... right. The question now is, how to tell -this- tale without letting something slip? Coughing lightly to clear his throat as well as buy himself some time, he murmurs, "Well, actually, it's rather ironic in a way ... if I hadn't lost the book, I guess you could say that I would never have met Jessa ..." _As well as some other people ...._ Sinjon_Teague nods, "Ah well, I am sure a young woman tends to make one forget about lesser things." He smiles widely at Paul. "Well if you could give me the name of the dealers who might have information or copies of Ithor texts I would appreciate it." Laughing loud and surprised, Paul whacks lightly as Sinjon's furry arm. "That was -not- the end of the story!" he gasps, only to sputter once again in delight, grinning broadly. "In fact, at the time, Jessalyn was madly in love with someone else, who shall remain nameless. Like I said, we're friends." Grinning like a fool Sinjon says, "Ah! I figured that the book was forgotten with this woman taking precedence. So she is not madly in love with this person now? How very strange to fall out of love with someone that you were so very much so in love with before.. Hmmmm!??" The Horansi seems to have an uncanny knack for pushing hot buttons, Paul notices, containing once again a sharp reaction to the words spoken. "Well, sometimes you don't have any other choice," he murmurs in reply, voice soft and uncomfortable. Shaking his head, he then jabs a finger at Sinjon, "Now look, I don't forget a book for no woman ... least not long enough to lose it." He cracks a lopsided grin, dropping the mock scolding hand. "No, I lent my ship to a friend .... only he and my ship, and subsequently the book, vanished. Fortunately Marcus was recovered .... turned up in the medical center on one of the herdships over Ithor. My ship," he notes with a decided discontented and unhappy tone, "has not been recovered. I'm still searching for it though ..." Putting his hands up in signs of surrender, "Allright, allright! I knew that you would not just 'misplace' a book", Sinjon chuckles. "So how are you getting from place to place now?" he eyes Paul warily as if to gauge his reaction and hopefully not to upset the Corellian again. _Hmm.. Why does it seem that I keep making these Corellians upset at me. I wish for once someone would just *SAY* something rather than skirt around the issues._ Shrugging amiably, Paul notes, "I'm lucky enough to have as one of my few friends the head mechanic of the spaceport here, Jace Raven. He lent me the ship I'm using now, the Hawk's Wing. But I'm on borrowed time ... I can't hold onto it indefinitely. In fact, I've really probably kept it too long already ..." Shaking his head, the Corellian sighs deeply, his gaze lifting to the sky, a small measure of sadness in it's depths. Seeing that the Corellian has troubles that maybe he can fix Sinjon perks up, "Is there anything I can do? I have some money set aside. I do not really know the worth of it all but it is yours if you would like it." Paul's head turns slowly, his hazel eyes bright with surprise and puzzlement. "I ... ah, What??" Shaking his head the Corellian sputters, "No! I mean, no ... no thank you. I couldn't possibly take your money ... that really isn't the issue anyway," he trippingly explains. "Ah Sinjon, let me give you a piece of advice? Don't say what you just said to me to anyone else on Corellia, okay? Lot of con artists around here. For all you know, I could be one." Brows are still raised in confusion, seasoned liberally with shock. Puzzlement crosses his face as Sinjon thinks about Paul's words. "But it is only money Paul. I give it freely because it was freely given to me. If you are in need then you can use it. I do not believe you to be a con artist of any sort. You do not give that kind of impression to me." he shrugs for a moment. "Besides if I really wanted to I could," he wiggles his fingers and paws while making some mystical noises, "use those Jedi mind things..." He pauses for a moment. Paul can't help but just stare a bit. The urge to inquire politely, "Get out much?" is powerful ... but resisted. Instead, Paul turns toward Sinjon. drawing up his legs to his chest and leaning against his knees with his arms thoughtfully. "I appreciate your offer and your faith in my character," he murmurs somberly, in contrast to the Horansi's teasing final comment. "Money in most cultures is not something that is generally freely given, but must be earned by means either fair or foul. Most of us just earn it by working, which I guess depending on your attitude, could be either of those." There is a small shrug before the Corellian continues. "At any rate, keep your money ... you may find you'll need it. And ... if you don't, give it to someone who -really- needs it. Finding my ship is more than just a question of financial loss, but of a deep personal one. No offense, but money can't fill that void within me." Then there is a small smirk. "And now, I get to be a judge of good character ... and I know that you would never resort to such "Jedi mind things" without my express permission." The smirk widens to a smile as Paul winks to the feline before him. Booming laughter flows from Sinjon at Paul's good natured teasing. "You see I have not had a need for wealth for as long as I can remember Paul. The Mashi have provided for me almost all of my life. I know the relative worth of my coinage but I really do not have a use for it right now. I know that you would pay it back in good time. I just figured since you had the need and I had the means..." he pauses for a moment ears twitching to and fro catching the sounds around them partially muffled by the fountain's bubbling. He blinks slowly for a moment as if remembering he was in conversation, "Well if you ever need any help I would be glad to provide it to you. So do you think you could manage to introduce me to this other Jedi? I know you might be afraid that with my charm and good looks I might just sweep her off her feet.." Sinjon smirks wryly at his last sarcastic comment. Paul smirks mightily. "Trust me ... you'll need your money. Just cause you managed to bum a ride this time doesn't mean you'll be so fortunate next time. At the very least food is going to cost you ... and that can put a pretty sizable dent in one's pocket without you even noticing." If the Corellian wonders -where- Sinjon got all of this wealth, and he -is-, he is tactful enough not to inquire. "As for Jessalyn, you're welcome to woo her if you think you can defeat my Corellian charms," he purrs in challenge, eyebrows raising rakishly. "Or, maybe you better reconsider using those Jedi mind tricks you were talking about earlier?? After all, as they say, all's fair in love and war." Smiling at Paul Sinjon says, "I suppose you are right but I have most of what I need provided from my garden, my books come from the Seeker libraries, my home is paid for, and I am able to work for my passage to other worlds." He sits back with his back to the fountain enjoying a beam of sunlight that passes over his features. His expression grows peaceful, "I highly doubt that a Corellian female would be interested in a Horansi such as myself since I am quite boring and bookful. So I will leave the charming to someone who is much more able than myself." Sinjon turns and smiles at Paul. That causes the Corellian to laugh sharply again. "What, and I'm not bookish and boring? Oh no my friend ... believe me, I do not possess the charms of the Corellian breed. I think it must skip a generation every so often." Rising up, Paul offers Sinjon a hand once again. "Where are you staying? I'll talk to Jessalyn ... perhaps we could have dinner together sometime soon?" Shaking his head and chuckling deep in his throat Sinjon takes the proffered hand. "But you are a human and I am a felinoid and thus would more than likely have an edge. Anyways the point is moot since I have yet to meet this Jessalyn but I would love to take you up on dinner soonly. I am staying at the hotel for a bit until I head back to Caspar. President Avlyshaar sent me a message saying something about having a ship for me. She was very cryptic but I had applied for a ship a while back with the government and maybe that is what she was talking about." "I'll give you a tip," Paul mutters sotto vocce. "Girls dig cats ... trust me on this one." Winking broadly, Paul straightens up, tugging at his jacket lightly. "I'll leave a message for you at the Seaside Inn ... or you can find me or leave message at Kind Hearts and Coronets ... that's where we're staying." _Man,_ he muses quietly, _this cat has some serious connections it seems ...._ "Now, were you looking for something in particular when you collided with that girl, or just sniffing around?" "Well I was looking for your father's office to see if he knew your whereabouts and I was trying to decipher my map but to no avail. I just happened to see you walking by and it took me a bit to realize that it was you especially with that very black demeanor about yourself. I stopped rather quickly and that young woman ran into my backside spewing papers everywhere" the Horansi shrugs his shoulders. "Hmm... you know I noticed that I seem to have this...cuddly effect on most females. Avy, President Avalyshaar, has this affinity for scratching my ears. I find it rather...soothing but I still prefer face rubbing." he shakes his head in remembrance. There is a small coughing noise as Paul catches himself, just, before sputtering in amusement. He looks down for a moment, rocking on his heels until his expression is under control. Glancing back up, eyes gleeful and charmed, Paul returns evenly, "I'll be sure to tell Jessalyn that. Ears okay, but face preferred. Got it." Leaning forward, Paul whispers surreptitiously, "It's the cute eyes and furry face ... not to mention the whiskers. They can't resist it." and then draws back. There is something too funny about the President of Caspar having a thing for Horansi ear rubbing. _Wonder what other interesting habits are in the President's closet?_ Sinjon's nostrils flare for a moment while his eyes widen, "Oh please do not tell her that! I would be horribly embarrassed! After all I only rub faces with those who I feel are friends. I would hate to think she would be offended by some drooling Horansi, Seeker or not." Sinjon seems a bit rumpled but finally picks up on Paul's teasing words, "Ah Paul Nighman! You yank at my tail again do you not?", he chuckles. "Very well, I will expect word or I will drop in on you if I do not hear from you in a few days." The ebon hued Horansi offers a large paw again to the Corellian this time with a book and a pen, "If you would not mind writing down those book seller contacts for me I would be appreciative of it." Chuckling, Paul drops a hand on Sinjon's arm affectionately. "Yanking your tail? Yes, I suppose that's an apt way of putting it. Really Sinjon, you can't be so gullible," he advises in sober tones and with a devilish smile. "Fear not, your secrets are safe with me," he assures somberly, reaching for the pen and notebook. Pressing it to his thigh, Paul quickly jots down the name and addresses of three book sellers in town, passing it back to Sinjon. "I'll be in touch," he promises. "Just tell the owners that Paul Nighman sent you. They keep the good stuff in the back, out of the hands of the riff raff ... but they'll take you back and give you the guided tour," he assures almost smugly. Extending his hand again in farewell, Paul genuinely adds, "It was great to see you again Sinjon." Sinjon_Teague nods, "I agree I too am glad to have run into you. I hope to be seeing you soonly. Until next time, May the Force be with you." he turns to walk away but turns around after a few steps. "Uhm, could you point me in the right direction of the hotel?", he asks sheepishly. Chuckling good-naturedly, Paul waves his hand toward Meteor Way. "I'll do ya one better," he offers. "I'll walk you to your door." Academic Pursuits